


A Heart So True (Our Courage Will Pull Us Through)

by psychoroach



Series: Hawaii 5-0 Pokemon World [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Small mention of graphic injuries, Steve is not offended by Danny being called his boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoroach/pseuds/psychoroach
Summary: A small one-shot sequel to the first story that wouldn't leave me alone.





	A Heart So True (Our Courage Will Pull Us Through)

**Author's Note:**

> Read, review and kudos! And if I misspoke on the one Hawaiian word I used, please tell me.

Danny stood around the crime scene looking around at the hustle and bustle of what was going on with a frown on his face. A teacher at Grace's school had contacted him, worried when a student hadn't come to school in a few days, and no one had contacted them about the little boy being sick or anything. Danny thought it was a simple matter of the little boy being sick and his parents just being overwhelmed trying to take care of him, but he promised the teacher he'd find out what was going on and report back to her. It was the same teacher that Grace had, had a few years prior and Charlie was going to have in a few years from now. Danny had gone over to the address he'd been given and after a few knocks, he let himself in and looked around. What he saw would haunt him for a long time.

Both parents had been slain in cold blood and the little boy was missing. Danny was glad Steve had come with him, and his partner had called in an APB on the little boy, wondering if he'd been kidnapped before he grabbed Blastoise, and Vaporeon and they started through the forest area around the house to see if the people who'd killed the couple had taken off.

Danny called in Tani and Junior to help, Tani taking over dealing with the cops around while Junior had gone to help Steve look for the killers. Junior had a Houndour and a Sylveon in addition to his Alolan Grimer and Nidoqueen so Danny knew if they were nearby, they'd be found very quickly. Meanwhile Tani had Umbreon and Mightyena around to look intimidating, while her Zorua and Greninja were in their Pokeballs since they weren't needed. Danny had to smirk at the fact that a few of the officers were eyeing Mightyena suspiciously. If only they knew the Pokemon had tackled Danny that morning and refused to get off of him until he got his fair share of a good morning cuddle, they wouldn't be so scared. The Pokemon was all bark and no bite so to speak. 

He walked over to Noelani, who was looking over the two bodies while her Mr. Mime took notes for her. Her Poliwhirl and Alolan Raichu stood around to make sure no one interrupted her needlessly or messed up her work, and Danny caught a small peek of her Ducklett in her lab coat pocket. When he got close enough, Poliwhirl squared up to him, adopting a fighting stance. Danny held his hands up and raised his eyebrows. "You know me, dude." He pointed out. "Would I really mess up her work? I just have a few questions is all, can I do that much, huh?"

"What do you want, detective?" Noelani asked, without looking up from what she was doing. "Deep incision to the right humerus..." She muttered to Mr. Mime.

"Well I was going to ask if you have a guess on time of death, or method of death." Danny said. "But I'm guessing deep incision to the right humerus could explain it." 

"Do you know what a humerus is?" She asked, looking up at him with an 'are you fucking dumb' look. Danny wasn't even offended at this point. 

"I do not." Danny admitted. "I was never very good at science class." 

"It's the bone that runs from the shoulder to the elbow." Noelani cracked and behind her Mr. Mime gestured on himself.

"Oh well thank you for that lesson on the body." Danny said. "So I'm guessing that's a no on the method of killing." 

"No, but the deep cut along the abdomen on both victims could be it." Noelani pulled the sheet back on one of the bodies and showed it off and it was only because he had years of experience that Danny didn't actively gag or throw up. 

"Ok, well I'll leave you to it." Danny turned and quickly walked off, ignoring Growlithe snickering at him. He saw Steve and Junior coming back with two big guys cuffed, one of them looking drenched and the other limping with a pretty nasty looking leg wound that it didn't take an idiot to figure out came from Houndour, who growled anytime the guy lagged behind. 

Steve had that 'I need to talk to you' look when he looked over at Danny so he walked over to him as Steve shoved the guy in the cop car. "We found the kid." 

"Is he..." Danny trailed off, a pit forming in his stomach. This was going to turn out to be one of those cases where he went home and hugged his kids extra tight later.

"He's alive." Steve said. "But he won't...he's..." Steve gestured and Danny saw the small boy, around eight if he had to guess, sitting on an old log near the beach, looking despondent. 

"I'll take care of it, and get him to Child Services." Danny promised, and he walked over to Noelani again, rolling his eyes when Poliwhirl and Raichu again adopted fighting poses. "Really? Seriously? I was here five minutes ago." 

"What do you want, detective?" Noelani asked. 

"I was hoping I could borrow your Duckett." Danny said honestly.

"Excuse me?" She looked up at him, baffled. 

"I need to go talk to the kid." He pointed over to the kid. "I was thinking a cute little Pokemon could help him not be so intimidated and I didn't bring Litleo with me, he's with Gracie at her field trip." 

Noelani stared at him for several seconds and Danny resigned himself to go ask Steve if he could borrow Castform, or Junior if he could borrow Sylveon if he got desperate, even though the Pokemon hated him ever since Danny had made fun of Junior for having a 'pretty pink Pokemon'. Danny still remembered the beatdown he got after that...that he could admit to himself that he probably deserved. 

"Alright." Noelani scooped the small blue Pokemon out of her pocket. "Get him back to me when you can." 

"I will." Danny gently took the Pokemon and tucked it into the crook of his elbow as he walked over to the kid, David was his name. He sat down beside him and gently put a hand on his back. "Hey, buddy..." 

Steve looked over at where Danny had gone to talk to David after the two officers there had driven off with the suspects and felt his heart clench. David clung to Danny as he sobbed, huge body wracking cries. Danny held the little boy on his lap, hugging him in what Steve privately called a 'dad' hug, wrapping the little boy up in his arms, cupping the back of his head with one hand, rubbing his back with the other as Danny mumbled to him. 

He shook himself out of his inner musings when Junior walked over to him, a somber look on his face. "What do you think'll happen with the little dude?" 

"Probably go to Child Services and be placed with a family that will take him in and foster him." Steve said honestly. "That is after he unwraps himself from Danny." 

"Doesn't look like your hoa e wants to let go either." Junior pointed out.

Steve didn't even react to Junior calling Danny his boyfriend, which made Junior smirk at him. 

He ignored him and walked over to Tani. "We got the perps, they're on their way to jail." He grinned. "Didn't even have to beat a confession out of them." 

"Yeah I'm so sure Blastoise and Houndour didn't have anything to do with it." She said dryly. 

He shrugged innocently. "Pokemon can have a mind of their own." He offered. 

Tani grinned. "Seems to be a running theme around here." 

"It's the 5-0 motto." Steve patted her on the back and walked off to settle in and wait on Danny.


End file.
